Torneo de Personajes
by Aihane
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron a Kobato en un duelo? ¿Y encima peleando con Arashi? Pues a nosotras si se nos ocurrio y lo compartimos con uds. Advertencia: No hay nada menos canon que esto.
1. Antes de Leer, cosas que debes saber

**Aclaración antes de comenzar a leer** (Si te da vagancia leer pasa al capitulo 2)

Bueno, después de leer el titulo se preguntaran de qué demonios se trata todo esto. Es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a publicar (porque si se trata de escribir he hecho una gran variedad de historias de todo tipo) Pues es muy sencillo, estamos en el mes CLAMP ya que el 24 es el CLAMP Festival Tokyo y por ello muchos foros entre ellos pikaflash han organizado diferentes actividades para los que no vivimos en Japón podamos disfrutar también junto con ellos. Entre esas actividades estaba el **Torneo de Personajes** donde cada participante elegía un personaje del mundo CLAMP y lo representaba para pelear junto con otro al azar.

A Cintiha una amiga mía le toco Kobato y yo era Arashi, la cuestión es que después de pelear el resultado fue esa especie de interfic que me gusto mucho porque ambas representamos tan bien el papel (a mi parecer claro está) y por eso quise compartirlo con Uds.

Fue una experiencia muy divertida y recomiendo a tods aquellos que les interese la literatura en serio, prueben hacer este tipo de cosas porque es un buen entrenamiento para el cerebro, desarrolla la imaginación, escriben sobre la marcha y de paso se divierten un buen rato.

Para ubicarlos espacialmente, hay un montón de personajes en una arena de duelo, estamos en un entrenamiento y le toca pelear a estas dos chicas. Yuuko es quien organizo todo, para variar, y además es la jueza. Todo lo demás salió de nuestra imaginación.

Disfruten… :D


	2. Torneo de Personaje: Arashi vs Kobato

Disclaimer: Bueno, como a esta altura sabemos todos los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, solo uso sus personalidades y caracteristicas a mi antojo para armar una nueva y desquiciada historia, pero en realidad pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

><p>En la arena de duelo CLAMP. El tumulto seguía alrededor de Sakura-san y Kamui-san, Yuuko-san enérgicamente charlaba con Watanuki-san ordenándole que le trajera más sake.<p>

-Vamos Kobato, es nuestro entrenamiento!  
>-Pero Ioryogi-san los demás están jugando, ¿no crees que sería bueno que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo?- preguntaba con un rostro lleno de dudas.<br>-Crees que ella se tocará el corazón contra ti, eres más tonta de lo que pude haber pensado DOBATO  
>-Claro que no lo soy, ¿olvidas que me diste 100 puntos en mi prueba?<br>-entonces demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo!  
>*camino unos cuantos pasos y quedo de frente a ella*<p>

-KOBATO SE ESFORZARÁ! -grito a todo pulmón mientras tengo un poco de miedo al estar en ese sitio... si no mal recuerdo Ioryogi le dice Arena, pero debe estar mal esa es la de la playa, mientras pensaba eso volteé y ya tenía a Arashi-san justo frente a mí

-DOBATO, porque no te quitas! - grito Ioryogi mientras me jalaba de la falda  
>-pero es que yo...<br>*Ioryogi-san hizo un gesto y sólo pude ver como Yuuko san asentía*

-muy bien DOBATO, podrás ver como se lucha en verdad! O.Ó  
>*volteé a ver a mi compañero, era algo raro que pasará eso<p>

-Pero Ioryogi-san es uno a uno y si entras tú, entonces no seremos uno, seremos... ¿Cuanto es uno más uno Ioryogi-san?

Arashi no podía creer lo que veía, sin dudas pese a sus duros años de entrenamiento en el templo de Ise jamás vio nada parecido que pudiera prepararla para semejante situación.

-"Debe ser una broma"-pensó. Porque como alguien en su san juicio mandaría a una niña así a pelear. Por todos los cielos, basta con verla para darse cuenta que no sabía ni donde estaba parada.  
>Arashi miro impasiva a la niña pero a juzgar por el respingo que dio la pequeña pareció intimidarla. Francamente poco le interesaba la niña, le prestaba más atención a ese "muñeco" que tenia a sus pies y que en ese momento le gritaba a su compañera desaforadamente. Sin dudas esa no era su forma verdadera, era un espíritu de un hombre grande y poderoso, sería mejor no bajar la guardia.<p>

- "Oh grandísima diosa Amaterasu, creadora divina, dame fuerza y sabiduría para enfrentar esta prueba" - oró internamente mientras de la palma de su mano brotaba la espada.

- De acuerdo, hagamos esto - dijo mas para sí que para otros - Me llamo Kishu Arashi, sacerdotisa del Ise. ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?

*De nueva cuenta la vi, seguía tan seria, aunque ahora parecía molesta, su rostro se parecía un poco al de Fujimoto-san*  
>-Mi nombre es Kobato Hanato! *Tomo a Ioryogi-san* y él es Ioryogi-san! Espero que nos llevemos bien<p>

-Deja de hacer tonterías y ponte a pelear de una buena vez!

*Ioryogi-san me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y comenzó a gruñir*  
>-recuerda que yo solo soy de compañía, no pienso pelear siempre por ti<p>

*iba a replicar eso cuando de nuevo la vi Arashi-san estaba cerca de mí, su cara daba miedo, Ioryogi seguía reprimiéndome y yo no supe que hacer, comencé a dar vueltas hasta el momento en que me caí y vi pasara sobre mí a Arashi-san*

-Vaya, hasta que un tropiezo tuyo te salva! - gruño Ioryogi mientras sonreía

- Kobato-san - dijo casi en un susurro y luego de ponerse en guardia se lanzo a la niña

Pero en cuanto se acerco esta comenzó a dar vueltas y termino por tropezar.  
>Ella paso por encima y volteo a verla. Realmente no lo podía creer, realmente era tan torpe o se estaba burlando. Lo que si era cierto es que lograba desesperarla del mismo modo que Sorata con sus bromas, y eso ya era mucho decir.<br>Suspiro lentamente. No quería hacerlo, pero era su deber, lo que se le había ordenado y como dragón del cielo tendría que cumplir. No había tiempo para pensar en nada mas

- Kobato-san - dijo en voz alta - será mejor que se prepare.  
>Luego con agilidad, dio un salto hacia adelante empuñando la katana con firmeza y embistió contra la niña.<p>

Sintió como la afilada hoja desgarraba el vestido de ella pero no estaba segura si había logrado atravesar su carne. Lo que si estaba segura que de no ser porque ese espíritu dentro del perro la empujo a un costado justo a tiempo, de nuevo, este combate habría terminado demasiado pronto.

Un grito proveniente de fuera de la arena la distrajo  
>-Nee, onee-chan, si que te tomas esto enserio ¿verdad? - dijo Sorata con su acostumbrado buen humor que desentonaba en el contexto de la batalla<p>

- Cállate - dijo fríamente y sin levantar la voz - No quiero que te entrometas en la pelea ¿oíste?

- Si, si, como digas. Pero no vayas a lastimarte. Recuerda que eres mi bella mujer por la cual daría hasta la vida - grito del mismo modo encantador y ella no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada.

*Mi vestido estaba roto, Ioryogi-san me empujo haciéndome caer de nueva cuenta*  
>-Vamos DOBATO, no vas a dejar que ella te gane verdad?<br>-Pero.. Pero...  
>*volteo a ver a Ioryogi que parecía estar más molesto de lo normal*<p>

-¿Sabes que estamos jugando?  
>-¿Jugando?<br>-Claro! sólo tienes que esquivarla y tratar de darle con tu bolsa en la cabeza!  
>-Eso suena peligroso..<br>-Sólo hazlo! - grito desesperado

*Tome la bolsa con las dos manos y corrí hacia ella, estaba viendo hacia las personas y al ver lo que veía tropecé de nuevo tratando de sostenerme de ella, pero hice que su mano que traía la espada se acercara más a su cuerpo y le hiciera una cortada en el brazo izquierdo, caí y sólo vi su cara furiosa moviendo la espada hacia mí*

*mire a Ioryogi gruñendo y entonces me levante de nuevo*

El corte no fue lo peor, después de todo se lo merecía por andar distraída, estaba furiosa con Sorata por ello.  
>No, definitivamente eso no fue lo peor, lo que vino después si, puesto que cuando la niña se levanto inmediatamente volvió a tropezar pero esta vez al intentar aferrarse a las telas de su pollera, esta termino en el suelo junto a Kobato.<br>Así Arashi quedo en paños menores de la cintura para abajo, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los espectadores. Pudo ver a Sorata desmayado en el suelo, sin dudas a causa de la fuerte hemorragia nasal que había tenido.  
>Volvió a subirse la falda a toda prisa, completamente roja,<p>

Mientras la niña repetía perdón mil veces y reverenciaba otras tantas veces más.  
>Pero a ella ya no le importaba, ahora si estaba decidido.<br>- Te matare - dijo fríamente mientras le palpitaba la sien.

Dicho esto, se preparo y volvió a avanzar hacia la niña que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta aferrándose a su peluche suplicándole que la ayudara.

*Seguía corriendo por todo el sitio, ya me había disculpado y seguía siguiéndome, eso era lo peor de todo*  
>-Dobato, deja de correr y pelea!<br>-Pero ella está muy enojada, me da más miedo que Fujimoto-san- decía entre gritillos- además si me detengo me alcanzará-  
>*Ioryogi seguía molesto y gruñendo en mis brazos mientras seguía corriendo en círculos*<p>

-Deja de correr, no sé cómo puedes estar en un torneo sin saber pelear! -dijo Arashi-san  
>*deje de correr, mis piernas estaban muy cansadas, pero en ese momento Ioryogi me grito* -Ves eso, tienes que tomarlo, nunca dieron nada sobre armas y dado que ella tiene una espada, lo mejor será que tu tengas algo con que defenderte-<br>*mire hacia mi derecha, y fue entonces cuando lo vi*

*Lo mire con atención, no entendía que es lo que debería hacer, Ioryogi me dio la espalda y comenzó a lanzar fuego a la joven*  
>-Vamos de una vez tómala!<p>

*Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome la bolsa de basura y deje caer el mazo que estaba alado*  
>-Muy bien, Kobato se esforzará!<br>-Así se habla Dobato, ahora demuéstrale que puedes hacer con tu nueva arma!- grito Ioryogi sin dejar de ver hacia nuestra contrincante  
>*Tome la bolsa y como pude corrí hacia ella*<br>-DOBATO! Debiste tomar el mazo! -oí gritar a Ioryogi

*Ella seguía mirándome con la espada en la mano y dispuesta a todo*  
>*Todo paso muy rápido... Ella acerco su espada hacia mí, yo corrí un poco más, la espada atravesó la bolsa de plástico y pude ver como Ioryogi corría hacia donde estaba yo*<br>Hubo un momento de silencio ...

*Mire hacia abajo, pude ver como la espada había atravesado por completo la bolsa, yo sostenía la bolsa mientras veía a Ioryogi entre la bolsa y mi cuerpo*

* Tenia sostenida en la pata el filo de la espada y su pata estaba rota, con un movimiento lanzo la espada hacia la derecha quedando a unos centímetros de Subaru. La basura comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar*

- De acuerdo - dijo ella, ahora que se encontraba desarmada - Arreglémoslo de una vez por todas. Sin armas, mano a mano -

- Eso es Kobato! Es tu oportunidad, ve por ella - grito Ioryogi

- Hai! - Kobato corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la joven, pero Arashi la estaba esperando. Simplemente, segundos antes que impactara con ella, la joven sacerdotisa se corrió a un costado y Kobato termino cayendo de frente fuera de la arena.

- Duele, Ioryogi-san, me golpee la nariz - dijo frotándose la zona afectada, también tenía un rasguño en la frente.

- DO-BA-TOOOOO! - rugió Ioryogi lanzando una llamarada hacia la muchacha - COMO PUEDES SER TAN TORPE!

Arashi suspiro agotada, de todas formas no la hubiera matado aun si hubiera podido, después de todo era solo una niña y pese a su humor hiperactivo y exagerada alegría le fastidiara un poco no era motivo para acabar con una vida. De ese modo, la chica había perdido y ella ahora podía retirarse desapercibida antes que el desmayado monje despertara y comenzara a hacer comentarios sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido todo, tengan en cuenta que surgio de manera muy espontanea pero a pesar de todo considero que fue muy divertido y creible. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, no saben cuanto me diverti escribiendolo junto con Cintiha.<p> 


End file.
